This invention relates generally to explosive welding or mechanical type welding for securing tubes to a tube sheet such as in heat exchangers.
There are various explosive welding techniques described in literature such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,411,687; 4,030,419 and 3,662,452. Most tubes are expanded in the holes in the tube sheet by non-explosive mechanical expanders. However, considerable time and therefore money can be saved if a reliable simple reusuable explosive type device were available and used. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a manually held mechanical welding tool which is operated by gas generated from an explosive mixture.